


Fool me once...

by MidnightThoughts



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Unrequited Love, i'm really not sure what all to tag this, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightThoughts/pseuds/MidnightThoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ritsu Onodera told himself not to get involved with Takano again. Too bad he couldn't take his own advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fool me once...

**Author's Note:**

> I was re-watching the first season and I got to the second episode and this came to my mind. I never write things like this for my ships, but there's a first time for everything I guess. Also, this is the first sex scene I've ever written, so be gentle please, but still tell me what you think :)

      He should have seen it coming. Really, it wasn’t hard to predict the outcome of this.  He had been telling himself from day one, ‘Don’t fall for it. Distance yourself. Don’t risk your heart. Not again. Not with him.’

     His heart had other ideas though.  He couldn’t stop the feelings that he had buried ten years ago from resurfacing once again as he was face to face with his old love.  He tried to tell himself that it was just remembered love, just loving the memory of them and not falling in love with him all over again. He wasn’t. He most definitely did not love Takano.

_“I’m going to make you say you love me.”_

     That should have been his clue.  He had thought that it was just arrogance; that he was trying to win him back and was being cocky.  Ten years later and he was still naïve.

     Takano wasn’t after love or a relationship.  He was after retribution for the wrongs committed against him.   He wanted to make Ritsu feel how he had felt when he had been dumped without a word.  When his world had been crushed without an explanation.

     He accomplished his task; like everyone said, Takano never half-assed anything, even when it came to breaking a heart.

     Ritsu had finally given in.  Finally stopped fighting himself and agreed to let them both be happy together.  He had admitted his love to Takano, and himself, after months of denying the obvious.  They had several fantastic weeks after that.  Just enjoying being together and in love.  They still had fights, they still had disagreements at work, and they weren’t great at communicating with each other, but at the end of the day, they were still in love.  Or so he thought.  Ritsu had finally thought that he could be happy in a relationship.  He came to the realization that Takano was his one true love.  He’d never loved anyone like this before, and he never would again.  He’d never been happier.

     Then, one day, it all came crashing down.  He had stayed late at work, waiting on a manuscript.  He had gone downstairs to grab a drink from the vending machines, wishing that the authors would just hurry up so he could go home already.

     When he approached his office he could hear noises coming from within.  He assumed it was Takano going over business with someone from another department.  He quickly changed his mind when he got closer and realized that it sounded almost like…moaning.  He could feel his stomach sinking as he realized that he recognized Takano’s voice.

     He walked in quietly, as if he was on autopilot, only to witness a sight that felt like a blow to the stomach. 

     At first all he could register was skin.  Bare skin, slapping against each other in the most vulgar of ways. Then the rest of the scene filtered through. 

     Takano was spread on his back on his desk, his legs wrapped around Yokozawa’s waist while he pounded into him.  Takano yanked Yokozawa down for a sloppy kiss, moaning obscenely.  Yokozawa was grunting with each thrust, his hands gripping Takano’s hips to get better leverage.  Takano was holding onto his shoulders, leaving red scratches on his skin and groaning for Yokozawa to do it harder, faster, deeper.

     Ritsu was frozen to the spot, not wanting to see any more, yet unable to move. He felt like he was going to throw up.  He flinched as Takano cried “There!! Right there, don’t stop!”

     Takano finally looked over at Ritsu and a cruel grin spread across his face, before Yokozawa apparently hit a sweet spot and Takano was arching off the desk as his came, covering the two of them in his cum, screaming Yokozawa’s name.

     “Told you I could make him fall in love with me again.” Takano said lazily to Yokozawa, the malicious grin returning to his features. Their laughter followed him as he made a run for it, unable to leave fast enough.  The scene replayed through his mind over and over again.

     Really, he should have known.  He had told himself not to get involved.  If only he had followed his own advice.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) I hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me what you thought of it. All reviews are welcome.


End file.
